disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ж (attraction)
Ж (attraction) is a 2-D/3-D/4-D interactive carousel theater ride at Willowland. The reason of cyrillic letter as a name of attraction is bringing good luck to Willowland. It is located in Tomorrowland, Walt Disney World Resort Pearl, Willowland. However, like Meet The World, it has opposite places (Stages being built around seating). The only exception of the carousel theater in Ж is seating has same size as stage. Unlike any other carousel theater, it has 8 stages (2 of them are enter and exit). It is sponsored by ABC, Disney's owned TV network. It is inspired by 1964 World's Fair Carousel Of Progress and has Carousel Of Progress song, making it as a sequel to Carousel of Progress and has Meet the World song, making the visitors who have been on Meet The World nicknamed it Meet The World's cousin. It features animatronic and 3-D requied videos. History During Walt Disney World Resort Pearl was under construction in January 1 1984, some years ago, the owners planned for a new carousel theather. ABC still wanted to work with Walt Disney World Resort Pearl and Willowland, but a better outlet was needed. Originally Ж used to have seating outside while stages are in the core. Sherman Brothers devired 3-D glasses for Ж. Construction started May 2 1978. They also creating cover version of There's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow named " Ж brings you a good luck". ABC agreed to sponsor Ж, while rest of companies agreed to help. Soft opening happened in December 1 1984. Grand opening happened in December 20 1984. In 1986 when ABC changes logo on every ABC-reference, so this applys also on this attraction, so it has to update. Starting in 1990, Eagle Sam from America Sings was added on stages, on load and unload stages added prolouge and epilouge of America Sing, signing for welcoming him.. Aside of adding character in the attraction there were no incidents, but they added safely lights and breakeaway walls for extra safely. On the seating the changed to movie theather-like style and adding seatbelts. And "Ж brings you a good luck" was replaced by "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow". Originally Meet The World song should replaced Ж brings you a good luck. ABC's logo was replaced by attraction's logo(although some fans might think that the sponsorship was ended). In March 3 1996, it is closed for ABC being purchaed by Disney, in order to be changed drastically. Another update in 1997, biggest one has made, colors of seating, floor and seat belts were changed to multi-colored. (once they were green) And the atrraction's logo was replaced by the giant HD widescreen screen, that covers up the whole wall. Scenes being changed too, adding xmas tree on the final scene, the script cast was almost completely replaced. In 2017, along with Ж Hotel,it was revamped after the episode of Hotel Impossible filmed there. Anthony said the Ж hotel was the worst of worst, because it has Wannacry virus on Windows ME, pure dirtyness, cracks on the wall everywhere, bad food quality, graffiti, dirty pool, bad signal, no medicine room and many more, to the point, where he called Gordon Ramsay for food problems. It caused government closure for the hotel and the attraction for massive hotel change. It was reopened in 1 June 2017, with more colorful seating area, Stage IV was slightly changed, new carpet, enhancements, and glow-in-dark emergency doors near stages. In October 3 2017, a video resolution was reduced up to 16K and some improvements to 3D were made. Stages were barely changed. An "EXIT" sign and evaculation plan in epilogue stage were added. In June 2 2018, the exit sign malfunction and was replaced and fixed. Ride (WIP) Preshow The pre-show is very large monitor with ABC's logo. The it shows how the attraction named Ж is developed and created. The video lasts about eight minutes.It shows construction and older videos of the attraction. The narrator is voiced by Eagle Sam's voice. Ride On the stage in the loading room, a large video screen has an attraction logo, then faded to large digital version of Kaleidophobic Screen. It is similar to the Carousel of Projects version, but it include the recreation version of orange original one from Fair and changing colors of still version, and a epileptic version. all framed by reddish-pink curtains. While piano-orchestal version of There's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow played. Then it faded to welcome sign and the attraction's logo and showed pictures, but it has subtitles. Narrators then tells more about the attraction's history. It is narrated by Jean and Rex Allen. The theater rotates for the first time, the attraction's theme song, "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" begins playing as guests move on to the first scene: Eagle Sam, John, Vanilla, and Michael, takes in the year 2222, day 23, month May. Eagle Sam is sitting on a chair, watching TV(which has ABC on it). He tells John funny jokes. John finds it interesting. He tells the guest that how were them. Then the guests would answer them, and ask him, he would say that he's fine too. Guests would asking him the history of Carousel of Progress. John then being glad, that guests asked the history of his other attraction. The scene switched to video with John's voice talking about short history about Carousel Of Progress, showing clips about the former versions of Carousel Of Progress. When the history finished, it switches back to Audio Animatronic. Then Vanilla tells the guests about her origins and where she comes from. Lastly, Eagle Sam tells about the history of the good luck and bad luck, after that he hoped, that the team's future is lucky and well. The theater rotates for the second time, showing the stage taking place in 2457, 9:00 PM, this stage where Vanilla tells the legend of Ж and Х(Typical Pearler legend myth existed since 367 AD) . The Ж represents hope, love, future, luck and positivity, while the X represent evil, negativity, hateful, harmful, black cat and unluck. Post-show The post-show is about long future. After the show, guests boarded a speedramp that would take them to the second level of the building. On the upper level, a 4-minute post show, narrated by Eagle Sam, with a few barks and growls from his dog, coincided with guests gazing at an enormous model of Ж City. Ж City was based on Walt Disney's original concept for Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow (EPCOT) and the Walt Disney World property.Then, fairgoers were invited to walk up to the third floor of the pavilion and see the Recreating "Skydome Spectacular". The Skydome Spectacular projected images of nature and energy into the domed roof of the , fairgoers were invited to walk up to the second floor of the pavilion and see the Recreating "Skydome Spectacular". The Skydome Spectacular projected images of nature and energy into the domed roof of the Ж's pavilion, similar to a planetarium. The show demonstrated the many ways that Ж was harnessing electricity and the power of the sun for the benefit of its customers. At the end of the Spectacular, in the first demonstration of controlled thermonuclear fusion to be witnessed by a large general audience, a magnetic field squeezed a plasma of deuterium gas for a few millionths of a second at a temperature of 20 million degrees Fahrenheit. There was a vivid flash and a loud report as atoms collided, creating free energy (evidenced on instruments). On the final post-show stage, Eagle Sam and John tells the viewers, if they want to know more about the beautiful tomorrow, he request them to visit Horizons and Carousel of Progress. There are 2 exits. One is really an exit, the other one leads to Ж Hotel. Trivia * In Act 1, Eagle Sam mentioned his former attraction(America Sings), and the previous versions of Carousel of Progress. * This attraction is in English language, to hear the show in Pearler, they should sit on last row of seating. * In 1997, There's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow became an official song in the attraction. However every summer since June 30 2002, it was replaced by We Meet The World With Love, due to Ж has tribute and reference to Meet The World. It was meant to build a bridge between Carousel Of Progress, America Sings and Meet The World. * There is parade near the attraction every December 20 (The day attraction first opened) . Inside, guests were invited to visit the personal areas after the show, thus there is free tour. Transcript(WIP) On the stage in the loading room, a large HD video widescreen screen has an attraction logo with ABC logo on top-left , then faded to large digital version of Kaleidophobic Screen. It is very similar to the Carousel of Projects version, but it include the recreation version of orange original one from the 1964-1965 World Fair and changing colors of still version, and rapidly flashing version. all framed by reddish-pink curtain, while mix of piano-orchestal, rock and cartoonish version of There's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow played. While it ends, the original Kaleidophobic Screens slowly faded to blank. After that it shows welcome sign and the attraction's logo and showed pictures, but it has subtitles. Behind the clear-faceted squares that make up the larger panels of the screen are banks of multi-colored lights that shine out into the audience through the maze of squares. Narrator: Welcome to American Broadcasting Company's or ABC for short Ж. Ah, you're in real treat. It is a sequel, but we will tell you a completely different story about The most famous pearler legend, leading to non-stop progress. The show was debuted in same place in December 20, 1984. It is confirmed to be sequel to Walt Disney's Carousel Of Progress. In 1990 Ж brings you a good luck has being replaced by There's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow. And Eagle Sam joins the show at the same year. The biggest change of all Pearler things were in 1997 and that's very important to Pearler History, so you will never forget about it because the year 1997 is the most important, because the scenes expired the few changes over the years, our show still revowes around the same thing.*changes to Rex Allen's voice* Progress is the sound of a motor. whirs. The hum of a turbine. runs. The heartbeat of a factory. sounds of clanging and machinery. The click of a switch clicks. The sound of a symphony. orchestra music swells. The roar of a rocket. of a rocket engine is heard. The singing of the middle part of the official song.chorus singing the middle part of There's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow Progress is people getting release from drudgery, gaining more time to enjoy themselves and live richer lives. And as long as man dreams ... and works ... and builds, this progress will go on; in your life, mine and everyone else's, but it's a great big beautiful deal more than that. Progress is the fullfillment of man's hopes, futures and dreams. Progress is not measured and/or maybe only not measured by where we standing, but very usually where we going. The theater rotates for the first time. While in the load screen faded to original kaleidophobic screens until the screen is clearly absent. John and chorus: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow. And tomorrow's just a dream away. Man has a dream and that's the start. He follows his dream with mind and heart. And when it becomes a reality, It's a dream come true for you and me. So there's a great big beautiful tomorrow. Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Just a dream away. When the rotation ended, it reveal the scene, where Vanilla, John, Eagle Sam, Michael and Sport are in the 23rd century. Eagle Sam: Hey John! John: Yes? Eagle Sam: Knock Knock. John: Who's there? Eagle Sam: It's the jumping pencils. John: *laugh* Interesting joke you made. Eagle Sam: Thanks. John: You're welcome. *turns to the guest* Oh! Hello folks how are you? awaken to make way for the guests to answer his questions and ask him John: Well, I'm fine thank you. silence awaken to make way for the guests to ask the timeline of Carousel Of Progress John: So, you wanna to know how's Walt Disney's Carousel Of Progress progresses? Sure, why not? stages blackouts and the reel screen shown, showing the Edison Square map John: Originally, Carousel Of Progress was meant to be as Edison Square soon after Disneyland Anaheim California United States of America opened by Walt Disney in 1955. Category:Carousel Theather Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Interactive Shows Category:Kaleidophobic Category:Disney Resort Pearler Category:Sony Category:Tomorrowland Attractions